The Cryomancer and The Snow Queen
by R.50
Summary: Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters in the story, they belong to their respectives developers. The life in Arendelle was back to normal one month afther the Eternal Winter, but Elsa even with the love and support of her sister was afraid that no one will undertand her. Until one day she met a strange man with the same magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys i decided to re-do my other story about Sub-Zero and Elsa, i hope you like this one and also please leave your reviewes.**

**I will use a few chapters of my first story but with a few changes, and also im about to go back to college so expect a small delay with the updates any way here goes.**

* * *

**Introductions**

Arendelle was finally back in shape after the coronation day, it took about one month to the people recover but fortunately there was not much damage to the harvests and the mines didn't suffer damage either, but the trust of the rest of the kingdoms was still on the balance.

Elsa was in a meeting with the ambassadors of the other kingdoms, she had spent about a week trying to convince the others Kingdoms to trust her and discussing the trades and some of the merchandise that Arendelle has to offers, such as lumber, peaches, grapes, apples and some minerals like iron, silver and gold.

"Arendelle is still one of the most important exporters of materials, such as fruits like blueberries, to the silver which is what your cutlery is made of" Elsa told the ambassadors with an authority voice, leaving no room for second thoughts.

"We are aware of that; we have no intention to cancel the trades with your kingdom your highness." One of the ambassadors said and the others nodded.

"I appreciate it, most of the products are intact and ready to ship. I just need to know that our deals are still up." Elsa was relieved for that; she was worried for Arendelle's economic stability and the relationship with the other kingdoms. Apparently everything was going to be fine, at least for now.

"However there is one important detail your majesty" Another ambassador pointed.

"What is it?" Elsa said, knowing what he may say.

"There is the situation with your…powers. Some of the members of our counsels feel uneasy with them." He explained. Neither of their kingdoms wanted to invade Arendelle because it was not the right thing to do and also they were afraid what may happen to their armies if Elsa uses her powers against them, she was going to defend her kingdom from any potential threat that may come. So a diplomatic solution must be found.

Elsa looked down for a moment unsure of how to respond. Even if she knew that love can melt the ice, she still didn't have full control over her powers. The true is, Elsa was afraid too. She stood and looked to the ambassadors' eyes.

"I understand your concern and I can tell you that the eternal winter will not return. I will control my powers and never use them to evil and selfish porpoise, all I need is the support of the kingdoms and your patient." Elsa declared, once again with security in her words.

"You can count with the aid of Corona you highness." The ambassador of Corona said.

"The southern islands kingdom also gives you our support." The ambassador stated

The rest of the ambassadors looked at each other and nodded with the agreement.

"We look forward for this new relationship. Your highness you can count with the support of rest of the kingdoms" one of the ambassadors declared, speaking for the rest.

A small simile crossed Elsa's lips, she finally manage to convince the kingdoms to trust her. Nothing could make this day better.

Somewhere in the forest.

A man was walking in the wilds of the kingdom; he had heard rumors of a queen who could control the winter itself and bent it at her will. If those rumors were true it could mean that she was a powerful cryomancer but it also meant that she was in danger, the frost magic can consume those who don't know how to control it. His plan was simple, tell her about what she was and offer his help, if she was wiling he would teach her how to control her magic.

As he was walking he heard a child screaming for the help of his parents. He approached to the source of the screaming and observed from the distance.

Two men, one of them was holding a child about five years old with one hand and in the other he had a dagger pointed to the kid's neck, the second man was standing a little behind; he had an evil smile and wanted blood. Some distance away there were the parents of the child, begging to the criminals to leave their son alone.

"Here take all our coin but please leave us alone" the father of the kid throws a bag with gold and silver coin, hopping that the criminals would take it instead of his son. One of the criminals looked at the bag and considered the offer.

"What do you thing buddy. Should we take the money and leave the child…or we take both?" He scratched the kid's head and turned his head to look at his partner but he saw something else. A strange man was standing where the other man use to be, when the criminal looked at the man's feet he saw the corpse of his partner with his head turned 180 degrees.

Enraged the criminal throws the child to the ground and charged to the man. The stranger simply sidestepped his attack and delivered a strong knee to the man's ribcage, breaking several ribs and piercing one of his lungs.

The man falls to his knees and holds his sides; he was coughing blood and couldn't get up. The stranger slowly walked to the criminal to end his suffering, he grabbed the man's head and twisted, breaking his neck.

He walked towards the boy carefully lifted him and carried him on his arm. He also picked up the bag and walked to the parents. He gave the boy to his mother and the bag the father. The family hugged for a moment before speak to the man.

"Thank you sir, thank you for save our son. Please take this bag with coins, it may not be much but it's the least I can do" The father offered the only thing he had of value that the man may accept but to his surprise he didn't take the money.

"I appreciate the gesture but I cannot accept it. I do have one question that I would like you ask you, if I may" the man said politely.

"Then ask whatever you like sir" the mother said.

"I have heard rumors about the queen of this kingdom, rumors about the great power she holds inside of her, that she is a sorceress who can control the ice and snow. My question is. Are these rumors true?" The man questioned.

"Well…yes kind of, we don't know for sure. Why do you ask?" the father asked.

"Because we may share the same magic" the man formed a sphere of frost magic on his hand and released, leaving snowflakes in the air.

"Sir. What's your name?" the kid asked with innocent eyes.

"I am known as Sub-Zero. Thank you for the information." Sub-Zero then walked to the mountains, following his instinct. The family was processing what just happed before walk back to their home.

"Should we inform the guards?" the mother asked.

"Maybe but first lets go home" the father suggested.

Back to the castle.

After all the necessary papers were written and signed, the ambassador left the boardroom and travel back to their kingdoms with copies of the new agreements. Just before the ambassador of the southern islands left the room, he gave Elsa a letter with the royal seal of his king and queen. By the time the meeting was over it was late in the afternoon and Elsa wanted to rest a little, she would look at the letter sometime later.

Anna was waiting for Elsa outside the room. She saw the ambassadors leaving the room; after they were gone she approached to her sister.

"Hey sis how was the meeting" Anna asked as she hugged Elsa.

"Exhausted but better than I expected actually, at least for now we have the support of the rest of the kingdoms"

"That's great Elsa. You look tired, how about we go for a horseback ride?" Anna suggested.

"Alright, just let me put my travel dress." Elsa said.

A few minutes later, the queen and the princess were ready for a day with each other and no worries.

"Where would you like to go Elsa?" Anna asked to her sister as they were getting her horses.

"Mmm…maybe the mountains will be good. What do you think?" Elsa said.

"Sounds good, let's go" Anna said.

The queen and princess headed to the snowy mountains of Arendelle just to have some time for them and relax.

Somewhere the mountains.

The man known as Sub-Zero was climbing the tallest mountain of the kingdom, the Northern Mountain. Standing above any other, its top was hidden by clouds, the cold temperatures and the lack of oxygen in the air could leave the best climbers out of breath before reaching the top but the man didn't seems to be bothered by the cold. After a long climb he finally reached what he was looking for.

A castle made of magic ice; it was beautiful to the eyes and breathtaking. As he approached to the castle he notice that the staircase was damage, some of the steps were missing and the rail of one of the sides was broken too.

As he was getting closer to the base of the stairs one boulder of snow moved, revealing a giant snow golem. The beast released a roar and stood between Sub-Zero and the castle. Sub-Zero stopped and looked at the beast. It was big and for most men it could be intimidating, but not for him, it was not the first beast that he had faced so he prepares himself for a fight. He studied the golem's movements and notice that one of his legs was damage, it couldn't walk property. That was its weak spot.

Before Sub-Zero attacked the golem he notice a small crown on top of its head, he now knew what was the beast doing, it was protecting the castle, following its creator orders until it fall in battle or be released from its duties. He could defeat the golem but Sub-Zero chooses another path. He put his hands in the air, showing that he meant no harm towards the golem.

"I can help you with your leg if you let me" he said.

The golem looked at him for a moment before nod, showing that he could understand the human language. Sub-Zero slowly walked to the golem and reached for its leg. He placed his hands on the wound and called his magic. A pale blue light was glowing in his hands and the wound, the golem could feel the magic working and he could feel his leg better than before. When Sub Zero was done the golem looked at him with a surprise face and began to walk around normally, its leg was healed thanks to his magic so now he could trust him a little bit.

The golem sat on the snowy ground and spoke.

"How are you?" the golem asked with a deep voice. Sub Zero stared for a moment before answer.

"I am Sub-Zero. What's your name is, if you have one?" Sub-Zero questioned. The golem was thinking about what his name was and then he remembered how his 'big brother' called him.

"I am marshmallow." He answered. Sub-Zero looked at the beast of a moment before regain his senses.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, marshmallow."

"What are you doing here, how come that you have the same magic?" Marshmallow questioned.

"I am a cryomancer and I believe that your creator it's a cryomancer as well. I have come to offer her my assistance with her powers, if she allows it" Sub-Zero answer. Then he asked another question.

"May I take a look inside the castle?" he asked to the guardian. Marshmallow thought about it for a moment before answer.

"Alright. Just don't break anything. Understood?" he declared. Sub-Zero nods and walked to the staircase. As he walked he repaired the damage on the stairs, leaving them like new. Sub-Zero entered the palace and closes the door behind him.

With Anna and Elsa the time seems to past really fast, the sisters were having a good time together, finally reunited after many years of loneliness.

"It's beautiful out here; I can't believe all I was missing." Elsa was amazed for the beauty of her own kingdom; she enjoyed every sight of it, from the green forest to the snowy mountains. She really liked be in the mountains, away of everything, the cold temperatures and the view was really amazing, especially during the nights, one could see every star in the sky and the cold air filling her lungs gave her a feeling of freedom, like if she could be who she really is without worry about hurt anyone.

"Yes it is. It looks like this is a good place." Anna jumped off her horse, Elsa did the same and they sat on a log.

"I'm glad we could take some time for us" Anna was happy because now she and Elsa could spend the afternoon together, without interruptions of meeting or diplomatic duties.

"Me too Anna." Elsa smiled warmly; finally she could be with her sister without fear.

"Now tell me little sister. How are things going with Bjorgman?" Elsa asked

Anna blushed a little because of the question before answer.

"It's good actually; I think Kristoff really cares about me but…" Anna looked down for a moment and continues.

"But I just want to take things slow you now. I don't want to rush anything or do something stupid like I did that day." Anna remembered how she felt when she knew the true intentions behind Hans's actions; she will not let the beauty of kind words take her better judgment anymore.

Elsa listened what her sister told her. Anna defiantly had matured since that day, she was still cheerful and energetic girl she had always be but now Anna had a more mature way to see things.

"I think it's good that you don't want to take things too quickly. He does care about you and if you really love him then you should wait for the right moment to tell him." Elsa gave Anna her big sister advice.

"Thank you Elsa I will, when the time comes." They hugged for a couple seconds.

"I kind of envy you now" Elsa half joked.

Anna stared at Elsa for a moment.

"But why?" Anna asked confused.

"Well you now have a boyfriend and you don't have to go to meeting with some bored old people who are afraid of you" Elsa said with a joking tone.

"Don't worry sis. I'm sure those guys won't be afraid of you for long. And you will find someone who may be good enough for you, you just need to wait." Anna tried to cheer up her sister. She could only imagine how Elsa must feel like, feared by many and loved by few.

"Thank you Anna." Elsa half smiled but the true is that Elsa thought that she couldn't find someone who truly understands her.

Anna looked into Elsa's eyes, even if she denied, there is sadness in her eyes.

"Hey how about we eat our lunch, I baked some muffins, blueberry, your favorite" Anna reached a small basked and opened, revealing the muffins; she gave one to Elsa and another for herself.

"Thanks Anna, you really know how to cheer me up" Elsa chuckled as she grabbed the muffin.

Just before Elsa could bite the muffin she felt a cold breeze climbing her spine, then she felt something strange. She looked to the mountains behind her as if something unknown was calling for her; she stood up and climbed back to her horse.

Anna looked at her with concern

"Elsa what are you doing?" Anna asked worried.

"There is…something strange it the mountains" Elsa was trying to figure out what it was but she knew that she had to follow the _trail _to its origin. Anna mounted her horse as well and followed Elsa.

They followed the _trail_ up to the mountains until they reached Elsa's ice palace. The queen and princess dismounted their horses and walked to the stairs. Then one of the boulders stared to move, revealing marshmallow, the beast looked at Elsa and hugs her, she simply hug him back before speak.

"It's good to see you too, sorry if it took me a long time." Elsa said as the golem let her go.

"I have a question for you. Is someone inside the castle?" Elsa questioned and the golem looked down for a moment before nod.

"I see… I'm going inside. I need you to stay out here and lookout for my sister, if you heard something bad, come inside immediately. Understood" Elsa commanded

"Understood" Marshmallow said

"Wait what? Elsa, are you just going to let me here" Anna screamed, she was not going to let her sister face whatever was inside alone.

"It's for the best Anna, don't worry for me, please stay here" Elsa begged

"There is no way I'm going to let you go maybe we can-" Anna was interrupted in mid-sentence by Elsa's sudden hug.

"Trust me Anna everything will be fine." Elsa whispered on Anna's hear.

Anna simply nods, not really ok with the idea but she trusted her sister.

Elsa climbed the steps until she reached the main door. She took a deep breath before slowly open the door and step inside the castle, not knowing what to expect.


	2. Oaths

**Oaths**

* * *

Elsa entered his old palace, everything seems to be normal, but she still had that feeling, the feeling that something was calling her. Carefully she climbed the stairs to her chambers; each step was as quiet as possible to avoid being detected. As she reached the entrance to her chamber Elsa stopped and tried to hide behind the frame. She poked her head carefully and looked into the room.  
It was almost dusk and a man was sitting on the floor, apparently he was looking at the sun that illuminates the room with its last rays of light through the balcony.

Elsa kept watching that person. She had no idea why this stranger was in the castle and why the feeling she had disappeared the moment she saw him. Does that person was calling her to be the Ice Palace?

"You do not have to hide. Please come out, I just want to talk "the man said as he lifted himself off the floor, stood upright and put his hands behind his back.  
Elsa pushed her back against the wall behind which she was hiding. Unsure of what to do she walked slowly out of her hiding spot, standing right in front of the stranger.  
"Who are you, how did you get in?" Elsa questioned the stranger with complete authority.

"Marshmallow lets in me, after healing his leg," he said in a casual manner.

"What do you mean you healed his leg?" Elsa had no idea how he could heal marshmallow, only she had the magic to do it.

"Apparently he was wounded in battle; one of his legs was damaged and could not walk properly. When I realized that I decided to help him instead of fight him and told him who I am and the reason for my arrival." He answered still calm.

Elsa was getting impatient; she wanted to know who this strange was and how he was able to heal the golem.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" she demanded for an answer.

The man simply looked at her and studied her body language. She was nervous yet she remained as calm as she could under the situation.

"I am Sub-Zero and I have come from beyond any known kingdom to offer you my assistance" Sub-Zero looked at the queen's eyes, his ice-blue eyes staring at her.

"Assistance with what?" Elsa demanded.

"Assistance with your powers" Sub-Zero raised his right arm to shoulder level and with his palm upwards, he formed a light blue sphere of frost magic.

Elsa stared at the sphere with disbelieve, she could feel the magic. She slowly walked closer to the man and reached forward to the sphere, she wanted to touch it to know if it means what she thought it meant.

Before she could ask something Sub-Zero released the orb upwards and hit the ceiling. Then a chandelier started to form, with small chains of crystal-blue snowflakes hanging from it, creating several rings, each one smaller than the previous and hanging a little lower until one snowflake was hanging from the middle. Elsa stared in awe with her mouth slightly open; she could hear the sound they make when the snowflakes touch each other.

Elsa had a thousand questions in her mind but she didn't know which one ask, she just stared at the ceiling. She now looked at him and examined his appearance.

Standing 6'2ft tall the man who called himself Sub-Zero was wearing black trouser and a black sleeveless tunic with a blue robe over his shoulders like a vest and tied with a black belt. He was also wearing arm and shin guards tied up with blue ribbons. His face was covered with a blue mask and a black hood, only revealing a pair of ice-blue eyes and a scar over his right eye. For the little skin she could see, he was a little tan

Sub-Zero observed the Queen as well. She was wearing a black and blue dress with long sleeves; she was about 5'8ft tall with platinum blonde hair falling behind her shoulders, she had a soft face, big blue eyes and pale skin. She was truly beautiful.

They stared at each other for a few minutes without saying a word until Sub-Zero spoke

"I can help you with your powers but only if you let me" As he spoke Elsa could see frosty breath coming out of his mask.

"What are you?" Elsa asked curious to know more about him.

"I am a Cryomancer, just like you." Sub-Zero paused and looked at Elsa. She didn't know what does Cryomancer means, she was trying to figure it out but Sub-Zero called her attention.

"Cryomancer are beings who can control the ice and snow also are capable to generate cold temperatures at their will, in my life I have only know one more cryomancer, but he is no longer in this world. You and I are probably the last of our kind and you are in great danger" Sub-Zero had a cold but sincere look in his eyes, something told Elsa that Sub-Zero was telling the truth.

"Danger. What are you talking about?" once again Elsa was full on question and the part about not be a human bring doubts and fear in her heart. The chamber started to get colder and snow was forming inside.

Sub-Zero notice the change in her eyes and the room, apparently she is a Cryomancer after all.

"The frost magic can be extremely powerful and useful if you know who to control it. But if you don't, it can consume you and those around you, creating a frozen tomb for those dear to you." Sub-Zero continue observe Elsa, how her magic behave under some mental stress.

Elsa was scared, the memories of freezing Arendelle and Anna transforming in to an ice statue coming back like a raging storm in a clear day. The wind inside the chamber howls and a blizzard was now forming surrounding Elsa and Sub-Zero.

"Nonono I can't lose control now. Conceal, don't feel, Conceal, don't feel Conceal, don't feel." She was panicking now; she was holding her head between her palms with her eyes closed, trying to regain some control but it was in vain. The blizzard was now covering the chamber and the walls were cracking and deforming.

Sub-Zero slowly walked toward Elsa and as he was getting closer his voice could be heard from the blizzard.

"Stop being afraid of yourself, forget about the fear or doubts and clear your mind, think about something that bring you joy or peace" His voice was strong yet calm and steady even inside the winds.

Elsa closes her eyes and crouched, she tried to think about something else, something that could bring her peace. She thought about the times when Anna and she played together as kids and when they could finally be together again, the love they feel for each other was pure and real, it was true love between two sisters.

The wind slowed and the temperature returned to normal. The blizzard stopped almost as fast as it started. Elsa laid on the floor breathing heavy; she looked up and saw Sub-Zero standing next to her. He stretched his right hand in front of her. She was about to grab it but she saw the color of his arms, from his fingers up to the elbow, his skin was blue, like if he was frostbitten but he could move them like nothing, probably that was what he meant with the magic can consume. She didn't say anything as she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

"I believe you need time to consider my proposition" Sub-Zero walked to the balcony, Elsa looked at him with wonder, the daylights were almost gone, his shadow was long and it covered her. When he reached the balcony, he turned his head and looked at Elsa's eyes.

"Have a good night of sleep your highness." Sub-Zero jumped off the castle, Elsa ran to the balcony and looked down the side of the mountain and search for him but she saw nothing.

"Elsa!" a scream was heard from the other side of the room, a moment later Anna stormed inside the chamber with Marshmallow behind her. She ran to her sister with a worried expression.

"Elsa, are you ok? What happed?" Anna asked with concern.

"I'm fine Anna, I'm sorry for worrier you" She hugged Anna for a moment before make her way to Marshmallow.

"Marshmallow, I thank you for protect the palace after all this time, but I'm afraid that I cannot stay here. Therefore I am leaving you this castle and lands as your own. You are free from your duties." Elsa declared with her head up. Marshmallow nods and bows with a small thank you.

"Is something wrong Elsa?" Anna notices the troubling look in her sister's eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about, let's go back to the palace, I need to rest" Elsa was mentally tired, she had many things in her mind and needed time to process them all.

The sisters hopped back to their horses and headed back to their home, Elsa looked back and waved her hand to Marshmallow, he returned the wave before enter the ice castle.

* * *

Almost at half way back it was night and the only light was coming from the moon and the stars of the sky, as they were passing the forest they encounter with the Captain of the royal guard along with four men on their horses.

"Your Majesties" the Captain said" We have been looking you" The look in his eyes was troublesome.

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked to the guards.

"We receive reports about a strange man heading to the mountains; he killed two persons this day. We will escort you to the castle" the Captain said and gestured the four men to get in position around the queen and princess. Two in the back, behind Elsa and Anna, one on each side and the Captain in front guiding them back to the castle.

The rest of the way back was quiet, when they arrived; Elsa and Anna were going to escorted to their respective chambers but Anna refused to leave Elsa alone, somehow she knew that something was wrong with her, there is no point in argue with Anna, when it comes to help her sister she will do anything. She and Elsa stayed in Elsa's bedroom; they took a quick bath and put on their night clothes before lie on the bed.

"Tell me Elsa" Anna began "What did you find in the palace?" she knew something was wrong, she didn't want to see her sister close herself again, she wanted to help her in any way she could.

Elsa looked at her sister; she knew she couldn't keep secrets from her, not any more. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I found a man inside the palace, he was sitting on the floor of mi old chamber" Elsa began to tell her sister about the stranger.

"I tried to hide but he knew I was there, he call me to come out and talk." Elsa stopped to regain her thoughts.

"What did he told you?" Anna asked

"He said he wanted to help me…with my powers"

"But… how could he help you, I mean, only you know how it's like to have the magic to control the snow."

"Because… he has the same powers I do" Elsa said with a small numb in her throat.

Anna just stared at her with her eyes and mouth open, she didn't know what to say or think. A stranger with the same power she had? How is that even possible?

"How could he…? What are you going to do?" Anna half asked.

"I don't know, he seems to be honest but still I'm not sure if we can trust him." it was true, Elsa didn't know if she could trust this Sub-Zero.

"Whatever you do sis, I'm here for you" Anna tried to console her sister

After a small talk Anna fall sleep, but Elsa had her mind full of questions that needed answers. She thought about the events that happen during the day. First she manage to get the trust of the kingdoms and the trades are still up, at least for the time being she didn't had to worry about mayor economic problems or wars. Then when she was going to have a nice quiet time with her sister a strange force calls her to go to the northern mountain. When she arrives, there is a strange man who apparently she share something more than just magic, he claim to be something called Cryomancer and she was one too. What does that mean? Is she not human? Is she some kind of monster? She knew that only the man called Sub-Zero could give her some answers but for that she had to trust him.

Elsa shook those dark thoughts away and falls asleep; hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

The next morning Elsa and Anna were walking to the library and read the documents that needed to be adjusted and some request from the people of the kingdom and also repair the damage caused for the eternal winter, it was a full time job but thankfully Anna help her with some of it.

"I don't know how you can do it Elsa, you already know almost everything about politics" Anna commented as they walked.

"Well I read a lot when I was in my room. What do you think I did back then? Sleep all day?" Elsa joked, after the news about the dead of their parents Elsa spend a lot of time reading about politics, trades and history of her kingdom and the others, so the day she took the throne she would be at least prepared.

They reached the door of the library and Anna opened the door and gesture Elsa to come in first.

"After you, your majesty" Anna said with sophisticate and mocking tone in her voice. Elsa smirked and matched her sister's act.

"Thank you princess Anna" she lowered her head a little in gratitude and then the sisters burst in laughs but their laughs soon ended when they entered the room and saw a man sitting on a chair in front of a large desk facing the main door.

"Good morning" Sub-Zero greeted them as he lowered a book he was reading.

"What are you doing here Sub-Zero" Elsa glared at him with cold eyes.

"Elsa do you know him?" Anna was looking at Elsa and Sub-Zero, trying to figure out what was going on.

"He was in the palace" that was all Elsa said while looking at him, still with her eyes narrowed.

Anna released a small gasp as she stared at the man, Sub-Zero slowly stood up and walked in front of the queen and princess.

"I have come to see if you consider my proposition" His voice again was firm and calm.

"Before I made my decision I need some answers. We received a report about two persons were killed in the woods, their necks was broken. Apparently it was a stranger who didn't look like belong to this kingdom" Elsa informed him about the reports and Sub-Zero already knew what she was about to ask him.

"My question is. Did you kill them and if you did why" She waited for his answer

"Yes I killed them. They were threatening a child's life despite the fact that the parents gave them all the money they had and begged them to leave their son alone." He explained without breaking eye contact with the queen.

"What did you do after?" Elsa pressed the question but Sub-Zero remained calm.

"I returned the child and the money to the parents. I gave the boy to his mother and the bag with their coin to the father. He wanted to give me the bag as a token of gratitude but I rejected, instead I asked them if the rumors about your majesty were truth. Once they told me what they knew I headed to the mountains." The look in Sub-Zero's eyes was honest and a little soft.

Elsa studied his eyes looking for any sight of deceive or betrayal. Since she didn't find any Elsa turned to face her sister.

"Anna could you please go and tell Kai that I have an announcement to make and i would like the presence of the stewards along with the Captain and also Greda with some of the palace's personal, please?" Elsa's voice was firm. Anna was not sure if leave her sister with this man was a good idea, after he just admitted the he killed two men yesterday.

"Elsa I'm not going to leave you alone with this man." Anna stretched her right arm and pointed at his face.

"I asked the guards to give me the full report and it says the same events. Two criminals from other kingdom kidnapped a kid and ask for a rescue, the parents offer them all they had but the kidnappers were going to take their money and their son as well, then this stranger heard the commotion and intervenes, he killed them to save the child. I agree with you, killing is wrong but sometimes you are forced to do it, when you are cornered and can't escape you surrender or fight back." Elsa remembered the time when the duke's henchmen tried to kill her. She was against the wall and without another choice that fights for her life, at that moment the only thing in her mind was kill or be killed. Elsa shook those thoughts out of her mind and looked back to Anna.

"Please Anna inform Kai about the meeting in the courtroom, I will join you soon"

Anna sigh and glares at Sub-Zero before leave the room with her fists clenched. Silence filled the room for a moment

"She worries about you" Sub-Zero said. He knew what it was like to have someone to worry about but that was a long time ago.

"I know, you could say we take care of each other. Anyway I am going to accept your proposition but first i need to know your name."

"Seems fair enough" Sub-Zero nods and removes his hood and the blue mask revealing his jet-black hair and rectangular face.

Elsa could now fully see the red scar that runs on the right side of his face, from his forehead over the right eye and almost touching his chin.

"Good morning your majesty, my name is Kuai Liang. It's a pleasure to officially meet you" Kuai Liang introduced himself and bows towards the Queen.

Elsa stared at his face, he probably was about 23 or 25 years old but his hard frame makes him look older. His strong face with that honest look in his blue eyes and black hair, Elsa could say he is handsome, and that scar didn't look bad on him, most women could find it attractive.

"Are you alright your majesty?" Liang notices her long silence and started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Yes I'm fine, my apologies Liang" Elsa felt her cheeks getting warm slightly embarrassed.

"Now if you want to give your service to me you need to be a member of the Royal court. Are you willing to take a loyalty oath towards the lord, the kingdom and its people?" Elsa asked what she considered one of the most difficult questions and expected that Kuai Liang would take his time to answer.

"I am" his answer was fast and short.

Elsa nods and walked out of the room before say "Follow me"

* * *

In the courtroom, the stewards, guards and some castle personal like maids and butlers were talking about the possibly reason of this sudden meeting.

Anna was standing next to Elsa's throne stressed, it has been a while after she left her sister with that man, she was about to go back to the library when the room's doors opened.

Elsa entered the room with elegance and her head up; her presence was magnificent as she walked at her throne. Everyone bows down to their beloved Queen as she turned to face them.

"Good morning everyone and thank you for come here in short notice." Elsa took a deep breath before continue

"As you know I am capable to manipulate the ice and the snow to the point that I can even bring the eternal winter and for that reason some of the other kingdoms felt uneasy with me. But I made a promise that I will learn how to control the power inside of me but I cannot do it alone, the truth is that I am as scared as you are and I need help." Her voice was as steady as it could be, but one could feel the nervousness in her.

The present members in the room started to look at each other and mutter between them before Elsa spoke.

"A person just arrived and he is offering his service to help me with my magic, I hope you treat him with respect." Elsa paused for a moment to catch her breath "Please, come in" she gesture at the door.

Everyone turned their heads and saw a man wearing a strange outfit with a hood and mask walking inside the room with his head up, looking at the queen. His presence was intimidating even for the guards but it also felt secure, even peaceful. He reached the base of the throne and kneeled before the Queen and Princess.

"Your highnesses" Liang said with his head low.

"Stand and introduce yourself" Elsa ordered and Liang obeys her.

"I am Kuai Liang and I have come to assist your highness the Queen with her powers" Liang raised his hand and formed a sphere of frost magic, he released and exploded in midair leaving only small snowflakes floating in the air.

"I will train her so she can learn how to control the great power she have inside her and prevent her to be consumed by it. But I only can help her if she let me." Liang turned to face Elsa. She nods and proceeds.

"Kuai Liang, are you ready to take the oath and be a member of my court?" Elsa asked.

"I am" Liang said with his head up looking at Elsa's charming blue eyes.

"Kneel." Elsa declared. Liang kneeled with his head down and his right fist on the ground. Then Elsa proceeded with the oath.

"Do you, Kuai Liang, swear with God as witness that you will serve to the kingdom of Arendelle, its laws and people?"

"I do"

"Do you swear to be loyal to your Queen and Princess, to serve them and assist them in times of need?"

"I do"

"Do you swear to not deceive or betray your Kingdom, your Lords or its people and never act by selfishness?"

"I do"

"Then rise. I Elsa, queen of Arendelle, accept your oath. You are now a member of the court and all your previous offences are forgiven." Elsa concluded the ceremony, some members clapped and others just stared in silence at Kuai Liang,

"I humbly accept my responsibilities. Is there anything else I need to know? Liang asked

"As a member of the court you can live in the palace and feel free to inform the maids or butlers if you need anything. You are also free to be in any of the rooms like the library and the gardens. You can only be in the meeting room and the counsels' room if you are needed. Also Anna's chambers and mine are completely off limits you can only be in them if we ask you personally. Understood" Elsa explained

"Understood. Do you have any questions about our future training?" Liang asked.

"Actually yes umm. What do you have in mind?" Elsa asked with her eyebrow up

"I understand that your political duties are really important, so we are going to train only four hours per day. Two at dawn and another two after dusk." He said almost if training four hours was nothing.

Elsa stared at Liang for a moment processing what he just said. Four hours of training? What does he have in mind?

"What are you two going to do exactly" Anna asked as she was standing next to her sister.

"Well at dawn will be meditation and magic training and at dusk will be physical and martial arts training. Every aspect of your training will increase your mastery over your powers." Liang then explained what Elsa may fell during the training.

"I won't lie to you, it will be hard. You will be physically and mentally exhausted, you will feel pain in places and muscles of your body that you didn't even knew you have, you won't be able to even get up your bed and change to your dresses in the morning or even walk normally during the first weeks. But I promise you that with time you will see the results and gain full control over the magic, all you need to do is listen and endure the pain as best you can. Are you really willing to keep going, because once we start there is no way back." Liang knew how hard the training can be, especially if the body it's not used to so much stress.

Elsa looked down for a moment and considered her options. She took a deep breath and looked Liang in the eyes.

"Yes, I can do it" her voice was firm and her eyes determined.

"We will begin your training in two days. You may need to do some changes in your schedule. Is there anything else you may need?"

"That will be all Liang thank you. Gerda could you please show Kuai Liang a room to stay please"

"Of course your majesty" Gerda gestured Liang to follow her to what will be his room.

Soon the rest of the presents leave the room to proceed with their normal routines.

"Do you think it's a good idea Elsa?" Anna asked.

"It's probably for the best Anna. Let's go, we have a lot to work to do" Elsa walked back to the study with Anna following her closely.


	3. Life in Arendelle

**Hello everyone i just want to leave a small note so you dont get confuse and please leave your reviews, advices and opinions.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/writing"_

**Life in Arendelle.**

Gerda leaded Kuai Liang through the east wing of the palace, he notice the look in the castle's personal. Some of them watched him with wonder and others with suspicious, but none of them made a comment. As they walked he observed a young man wearing fur thick clothes, blonde hair and big nose approaching to them.

"Good morning Gerda" the young man waved his hand as he was getting closer to Gerda and Liang.

"Good morning Kristoff. How are you doing boy?"

"I'm fine Gerda, a little sweaty thanks." Kristoff looked behind her and saw Kuai Liang glaring at him.

"Umm how is he?" He pointed at Liang

"This is Kuai Liang, a new member of Elsa's court. Kuai Liang this is Kristoff Bjorgman." Gerda introduces the men to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir" Kristoff expended his hand towards him but he keep stared at Kristoff, studying his eyes. His stare sent chills in to Kristoff's spine.

After a short moment Liang extended his hand and gave Kristoff a solid yet cold handshake. Kuai Liang's skin was cold as if was made of ice. Even under the thick gloves on Kristoff's hand, he could feel the cold on his skin.

"Likewise" that was all Liang said and let Kristoff's hand go.

Kristoff rubbed his own hand trying to remove the cold sensation off it. He looked at Gerda to distract his mind.

"Gerda, do you know where Elsa and Anna are?"

"They must be in the study doing paperwork." Gerda said as she pointed at the hallway.

Kristoff thanked Gerda and headed to where Elsa and Anna were. Liang keeps his stare as he walked away.

"How is he?" Liang questioned

"He is the Arendelle's Official Ice Master. Every now and then he gives his report to Elsa."

"It's that a real title?"

"The Queen says so. And he is also Princess Anna's boyfriend" She casually said.

"I see" He now wanted to 'talk' with this Kristoff Bjorgman.

"This will be your room Mr. Liang" Gerda opened a door and gesture Liang to get inside. He entered the room and observed the chamber.

It was a big chamber with two nightstands on each side of the bed with several candles, a table with two wooden chairs on its sides. A dresser adorned one of the walls with a large mirror on top and six drawers under the mirror, a bookshelf with books of poetry, history and fantasy. The bed was big enough to fit two persons at the same time with four pillows and a white blanket. Several paints were hanging on the walls and there was a big window with view of the mountains. Definitely it was a beautiful room, maybe too much for Kuai Liang; he was not used to so much elegance.

"I appreciate the room but I think it's too much for me" Liang said humbly.

"Oh nonsenses, this room it's perfect for you, you are now a member of the Queen's court so you need a room" The elderly woman exclaimed as she pushed Liang inside the room.

"Here is the bed, there is a table and some book to read, there are candles with matches in the nightstands and also here is a dresser so you can put your clothes." She looked at him and notices that Liang didn't had any backpack or something else to wear.

"Do you have any more clothes that the ones you are wearing?" Gerda asked. Liang simply shook his head.

"Don't worry I will send some clothes for you. Why don't you take a bath and relax for a bit, the bathroom is behind that door" Gerda pointed to a white door on the wall in front of the bed.

Kuai Liang looked at the door for a moment before smell himself, he definitely needed a bath.

"Thank you for show me the room and everything else" Liang said politely.

"You are welcome sir" Gerda smiled warmly "Is anything else you may need?" she asked before leave him alone.

"Yes actually, the Queen is going to need an attire for our training sessions maybe you could find a way to make one for her?"

"Something like yours?" she asked with an eyebrow up.

"Well yes something like mine, except for the mask and the hood" Liang pointed out.

"I'll see what I can do. Enjoy your bath and tell the maids if you need anything else" Gerda exited the room.

Liang opened the bathroom's door and glanced at a big bathtub already filled with water, a full height mirror in the door and a stand with towels and a basked to put the dirty clothes. He stripped himself from his wet attire and put it in the basket outside the bathroom. He stepped inside the water, his body submerged and his head leaned on the edge of the tub, leaving his mind flow with the water.

_"__Train the Queen will be hard since she doesn't have any experience with magical or physical training. She seems to be delicate, like if I push too hard she will break under the pressure. But she also looks determinate to control her magic; the look in her big blue eyes told me that she is willing to do what she must. The meditation will help her to take the first step, the hardest and most important one. I hope that I can help her" _He closed his eyes and cleared his mind in order to find peace.

In the study Elsa and Anna were checking the documents that needed to be checked and signed. Most of it was only repairs to the piers, compensate the farmers for their lost products, a few aqueducts and building that suffer some damage with the cold temperatures that were almost done and ready to work. The demand for winter clothes increased a little and the main importer of cloth was Wesselton, but unfortunately their relationship was not easy to say the least.

"Why is Wesselton taking so long with their ex-duke" Anna exclaimed "I mean he did sent his henchmen, he even confessed and tried to cover it with being scared" She leaned in her chair with her arms crossed after read a letter from Wesselton.

Elsa grabbed the letter and read it calmly. After she was done, she closed her eyes and sighs

"Maybe it's not that simple for them, they are processing a duke after all, probably they are going to remove him from his position and name a new one. When the time is right we will negotiate the trades, most of the kingdoms already support us so I think everything is going to be fine." Elsa tried to cheer her up. The responsibilities of taking care of the kingdom could be stressful some times.

The sound of a door opening called the Queen and Princess attention and turned their heads to the main door as it opened. Kristoff Bjorgman stepped inside the room and kneeled before his Queen and Princess.

"Your Majesties I have come to give the report of the ice harvesting" he said on his kneel with the head down.

"Rise Mr. Bjorgman, you may come and give your report" Elsa ordered.

Kristoff stood up and slowly walked to Elsa and Anna. Elsa had a serious expression in her face while Anna a not so much, she was smiling and almost laughing

"The ice for the ships it's already harvested and on its way to be loaded, fortunately there was no accidents and we can cover all the orders for the month. We have about two months to collect as much ice as we can before winter but there is a problem, the salt supplies we use to preserve the ice it's starting to get low, we can cover next month but I am not sure if the salt will last all the autumn." Kristoff gave his report and saw the discontent in the Queen, hopefully not with him.

"I see" Elsa said as she rubbed her temples "I will send word to Wesselton and ask for a meeting with its ambassador or some other representative. Thank you Kristoff"

"Princess Anna could you please escort Mr. Bjorgman outside, I need to be alone." Elsa looked at Anna and winked her left eye to her sending a message.

"It would be my pleasure your highness" Anna walked towards Kristoff and gestured him to follow her.

"This way Mr. Bjorgman." She said as she walked to the door. Kristoff smirked and bowed to the Queen before leave the room.

Elsa smiled and waved to the loving birds as they walked out the room. Once they were out she rested her elbows in the table and rubbed her face with her hands.

_"__Great now I have to find a way to fix our relationship with Wesselton before this month ends. If we run out of salt the ice will melt, and if the ice melts the food will not last the long trips to the Kingdoms and we just gain their trust. I should write a letter to Wesselton, if I sent it now in about one day will arrive and maybe one week will pass before receive any response, if they reply. And the King and Queen of the southern Islands will arrive in about a week to negotiate a way to redeem their kingdom for Hans's actions. At least he is going to be in their dungeons for the rest of his life. I can only imagine how hard it was for them when they found out what he tried to do. I really need to be careful with that, to not offend them in any way"_ She tried to calm her troubled mind and focused in writing the letter asking for a new meeting with a representative of Wesselton and discuss the trades, hopefully everything will be fine. Elsa looked up and glanced at the paint of her parents, wondering what her father would have done in her situation.

_"__Mom, Dad. I promise that I won't let you down. I will not let Arendelle down. I will find a way to fix everything and be the Queen that our Kingdom deserves." _Elsa closed and sealed the letter with red wax and her royal symbol and possibly sealing her fate and her sister's as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna and Kristoff were casually chatting in one of the gardens sitting on a bench, it was a sunny windy day, which means a warm sun with cold winds, a really nice day to just sit under a tree and admire the blue sky.

"So I met the new member of the Queen's court" Kristoff commented out of the blue, he was having troubles with that stranger for some reason.

"You did…?" Anna started to get a little nervous.

"Yep, he is… a little scary, the way he was looked at me, it was like if he was staring at my soul, it really gave me the chills. And…" Kristoff clenched his right hand, even if the cold sensation and the sting was gone, he remembered the way it felt. He took a deep breath and swallowed a numb in his throat.

"And when I shook his hand it felt like if it was made of ice. It was cold, so cold that it stung my skin under the gloves. I have work with ice long enough to get used to it but his skin was colder." He looked at Anna's eyes and asked a question without speaking.

"I don't know much about him, I actually just met him this morning. He said that he is here to help Elsa with her magic."

"How could he help her, is he like a guru or something like that?"

"He can wield a magic similar to hers, I am not sure how that's even possible" Anna dug her face in her hands with frustration for not understanding the situation. She had many questions and no one who could answer them.

"Well… maybe we could talk with him, he may give us some explanation" Kristoff said giving a encourage smile to Anna

"You are right. We need to talk to him now." Anna stood up and was about to sprint in search of Liang but something keep a hold in her hand.

"Wow wow, where are you going?" Kristoff asked as he was holding her hand.

"Umm to talk with Kuai Liang, the guy we just spoke of" she said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I didn't mean to go now. We should wait a little like tonight during dinner, most people talk during dinner." He stood up and pulled her closer to him while holding her hand.

"But what are we going to do in the mean time?" Anna looked at her boyfriend's eyes with wonder.

"Well how about we just enjoy our little time together?" Kristoff smiled softy and kissed her forehead.

Anna chuckled and kissed him too. The couple sat back in the bench and rested in each other shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day passed fast for everyone. Elsa was almost done with most of the documents and for the look of the rest of the papers she will be done tomorrow. Kai already changed Elsa's schedule to include her training sessions and any possibly delay that it may cause, hopefully there won't be any but he couldn't help to be worry.

Anna was having a late dinner with Kristoff. She insisted that he should stay in the palace for the night and leave to work in the morning after breakfast. After they finish their dinner and said goodnight Anna walked to her bedroom while Kristoff was escorted by two guards to a guest room on the other side of the palace.

But no one saw Kuai Liang during the day, they didn't saw him during the afternoon meal or dinner, and those who did see him said that he was either siting in the gardens or simply walking through the halls only occasionally talking with the servants and some guards but the only questions he asked was about possible enemies or what caused the Eternal Winter a month ago. Most of the personal felt intimidated on his presence, like if they were in front of someone that was not human.

Kuai Liang was in the Library looking at the full moon illuminating the snowy mountains with its light. He was not wearing his normal outfit, instead he had the clothes that Gerda gave him, a white buttoned shirt with dark blue pants and brown boot with a matching belt, she also gave him a coat but he didn't need it, the cold never bother him anyway.

He was thinking about his past and the events of the last two days as he observed the mountains glowing white in the night.

It has been two years since the day he lost his older brother. One year since he betray them and destroy them along with everything he knew and the place he used to call home. A year of being alone and travel aimless between towns, village and cities, helping those in need in any way he could, which normally leaded in to take care of some bandits, solving murders or complete annihilation of a gang terrorizing the innocents. Some of the people he helped called him a hero, sometimes a savior, a ray of light in the darkness of time. Others called him a murderer, assassin even monster and destroyer. He couldn't decide which he truly was, he did saved a lot of people in the last year but he also had kill more. The one thing he was certain was the fact that he was not a monster. Only a monster can kill without feeling some remorse, yes he can kill but only with a reason or if it's necessary. Like the two men he _met_ the other day, those who treated the life of an innocent child, those who find joy in the suffering of others, those who break, take and violate the innocents are the real monster.

"Kuai Liang?" A soft female voice was heard calling his name. Kuai Liang turned and saw Elsa entering the library and walking towards him.

"Your grace." He bowed at Elsa, she gesture him to rise and stared at him for a moment.

"It's a little late, what are you doing here?" She asks him curious

"I'm admiring the beauty of the mountains under the full moon." A silence filled the room as they looked at the mountains. Indeed it was a beautiful sight but Elsa felt like something was bothering him.

"Is everything alright? We didn't even see you for dinner." She looked at him with her soft blue eyes showing honest concern.

Liang remained in silence looking at the view, he released a soft frost sigh and turned his gaze to Elsa for a second and back the mountains.

"I am not used to this. Living in a palace, being served by maids and butlers, it's so different for what I am used to. I traveled alone for a year after I lost everything and now here I am looking at the mountains inside a palace next to a queen with great power and beauty."

Elsa turned her head and stared at him, she felt flatter for the fact that he considers her beautiful, a smile crossed her lips and she could feel her cheeks getting warm. She was about to tell him something but then the part of him losing everything made her change her words.

"I am sorry Kuai Liang" her voice was sorrow and her eyes sad.

"It was a long time ago. The past is in the past and there is no turning back, even if it hurt us and haunts our dreams. All we can do is learn from the past, live the present and hope for a better future."

Elsa could have sworn that she saw a tear running down his scar, that scar was so…mysterious, like if his life was marked by it. She wanted to ask him who he got it, what happed one year ago but she couldn't find what words to say or what questions to ask. Before she could say anything Kuai Liang's voice woke her form her thoughts.

"It's late your highness, you should sleep now. A rested mind is rested body"

She didn't want to sleep yet, she wanted to know more about him, about his past, his family and where he comes from. But it didn't look like the time or place to ask him, maybe with time he was going to talk about himself. Just maybe.

"I think you are right I should go to my room now. Good night Kuai Liang"

"Goodnight Your Highness"

Elsa slowly walked to the main door, she turned her head to see if he was going to head back to his room but Kuai Liang remained in the same place when she entered, still looking at the moon.

"Maybe we can share breakfast tomorrow, me, my sister, Kristoff… and you." She said almost to herself as she exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"__One month after the Eternal Winter._

_It has been a long day to say the least, most of the requests are already cover and the people who lost something of value during the coronation day, like houses, products or jobs are ready to negotiate a way to be compensated. I just hope that they won't be too angry with me; all I want is help them however I can without risking Arendelle's economy. The petition for an audience with a representative of Wesselton and negotiate a new trade is on its way, maybe within three days we will receive an answer. The King and Queen of the southern islands will arrive in seven days, at least they just want to negotiate and not declare war._

_And now this man, Kuai Liang, in a official member of my court and personal trainer, he is going to teach me how to control my magic, he said that we are going to meditate and do some physical training with martial arts. I can only imagine how is going to be, I hope I can keep up with everything. He is…mysterious, I don't know him yet but I feel like I can trust him. He says that he is a Cryomancer and that I am one too, I don't understand what a Cryomancer is… maybe he can explain it when we train. I want to ask him about his past but I'm afraid that it will open old wounds. God please give the strength to continue._

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle"_

After write those words in her diary Elsa proceed to rest for the night, hoping for a better tomorrow.


	4. A good start

**A good start.**

* * *

Dawn, the promise of a better day. The birds were singing and the sun was illuminating Arendelle with its warm light and Elsa, the beautiful queen of the snowy Kingdom was...still sleeping, snoring in her chamber until a knock on her door woke her from her dreams.

"…Just…a couple more…hours…" Elsa said as she buried her head deeper in her pillows.

"I'm sorry your grace but you have to get use to wake up earlier in the morning if you want to keep up with your duties and your training" Kai felt like he was talking with a daughter who didn't wanted to do her chores

_"Great…I forgot about the training part…"_ she slowly opened her eyes and noticed that the sun was just rising.

"Kai…what time is it?" she sat on her bed and stretched her arms and rubbed her sleeping eyes.

"It's around seven in the morning. You better get up now, breakfast will be served soon."

"…I will be right up…" she let her body fall in the bed almost begging for some miracle that would let her sleep. But such miracle never came because Kai knocked the door one more time.

"Alright alright, I'm up" Elsa almost screamed as she sat on her bed still tired.

She stood and walked away from the comfort of her bed and headed towards the bathroom, she washed her face with some water and rubbed the tiredness off her. She looked at her refection on a mirror and noticed that her hair was a complete mess. She sighed and grabbed a brush from a drawer and brushed her hair.

She walked out her bathroom and headed to her closet. She opened and looked at the many dresses she had. After a couple minutes later she picked a blue dress with purple arraignments and long sleeves and tied her platinum blonde hair in a simple and elegant pony tail.

Elsa examined herself in a full height mirror. She was beautiful to say the least, any man could fall for her but after the Coronation day she knew that any men could have some hidden purpose under their charming words and fake smiles specially the princes and dukes.

Even him?

But even if she could trust someone in that way, could she be loved? Could someone truly understand her and love her the way she really was?

Sadness invaded Elsa at those thoughts. She had never considered the fact that she could be alone the rest of her life. The only person who truly loved her was her own sister, Anna, but even she had someone else who risked his own life to save her. It was a noble gesture of him and for that, Kristoff earned the Queen's trust, at least for now.

A tear escaped her eyes as she looked down. She used her sleeve to dry the tears away and shook the sadness off her mind. She was not going to let herself fall in despair. She had to stay strong for her Kingdom, for her people, for her family…for herself.

In the dining room, breakfast was about to be served, several members of the court were still sleeping quietly while only the captain of the guards, Kai and some other council members were up and ready for the day, they were waiting for their queen before enjoy the morning meal and continue with their duties.

Elsa entered the hall with grace. All the presents stood and bowed to their queen and greet her with a warm, welcoming, Good Morning. She smiled and greeted them in the same way as she sat on her chair; she also noticed that some members were missing. Elsa looked at Kai before speak to him.

"Kai, where are Anna and Kristoff?"

"The princess is still in her chambers, she will be here later and young Bjorgman must be in the guests' room."

Elsa felt jealousy because her sister was probably sleeping while she had to be up already. But the good think about being the queen was that you can adjust the rules a little bit, even if it's just to mess with your sister a little.

"Could you wake her up at the same time I do please, starting tomorrow? I need her to be here just in case that something comes up while I train" a mischievous smile crossed her lips. Kai simply smiled amused, they may be queen and princess but they were sisters first.

"As you wish your grace."

Few minutes passed and breakfast was getting served. French toasts, sausages, bread, fruits even coffee, juice and tea was on the table. But as Elsa was being served by one of the servants she noticed that someone else was missing, someone that she wanted to spend more time with.

"Where is Kuai Liang?" She looked at her personal steward "is he still in his room?"

"Kuai Liang is already up; he actually was almost done with his breakfast when we came here. He said that he was going to take a look around the palace."

Elsa just nodded and enjoyed a nice and quiet breakfast, occasionally laughing for some joke they made, although she really wanted Anna to be there with her, she always find a way to cheer her day.

Shortly after she was done with her breakfast Elsa asked Kai if there was something to do in the morning, fortunately the meetings were scheduled for later during the afternoon, so she had the morning free to check the documents and papers she had to sign before that. But it was too early to do any kind of work so she decided to take her favorite book and enjoy the morning in the gardens before start with the papers.

* * *

Kuai Liang was standing in the palace's gardens admiring its beauty. It was a beautiful place with green grass, flowers of all kind of colors, small perfectly pruned bushes, trees decorating the place and small stone fountains where the birds can refresh and clean themselves. The scent of the flowers filled his nose; birds singing relaxed his mind. In this place he could feel the peace he needed. He just wanted to rest and he decided the best way to do it. He simply let is body rest on the soft grass under the tree and close his eyes.

It has been a long time since he could feel calm and Kuai Liang didn't knew why it was. It was not just the gardens or the mountains; there was something else that made him feel like that, not the palace but someone. Could it be…her?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone approaching to him. He lifted himself form the ground to see who it was, only to find a woman standing in the middle of the garden. She was rubbing and shaking her hands for some reason. It didn't took him long to know what she was going to do, Elsa was going to summon her magic. Kuai remained in the same spot, leaned on the tree, watching her work. Observing her.

Elsa rubbed her hand together one more time before get started. She created a small snowball between her palms but it was not what she wanted, she wanted to create a sphere of pure magic, just like he did but for some reason all she could do was snowballs or ice balls. Yes they were magical and pretty but what he did was a perfect sphere of pure, pulsing, frost magic, it even felt like if it was alive. He could do it so eventually she should be available too. Right?

"Maybe all i need to do is concentrate more magic in the ball without letting it grow…" With that determination she released more magic to the ball and forced it to remain of the same size. The ball grew a little bit but it also began to glow in pale blue light.

Elsa smiled, she as sure that she was going to succeed as the ball was glowing with more intensity. But when the ball started to shake she was not so sure about it, the snowball was glowing and shaking now, as time passed it the ball shook with more violence. Elsa's eyes opened wide like plates and then it happen, the ball exploded completely covering her in snow. She blinked a couple times before sigh in defeat and removed as much snow she could off her. Embarrassed she raised her hands once again to give it another try but the moment she heard someone chuckling, Elsa immediately looked at the direction of the laughs to find its source. She froze when she realize who it was. It was Kuai Liang and he was…smiling?

_"Oh God, please tell me he didn't see me…" _it was a futile pray; she knew he saw her, for what other reason he could be laughing and smiling.

"Good morning Elsa" he broke the silence as he walked closer to her "Practicing before our training begin I see" for some strange reason he smirked. He hasn't smirk in a long time, let alone to a woman who was obviously shamed of herself. But he found her expression…¿cute? At the moment. But when she didn't answered guilt started to crawl over his spine. What was wrong with him, it was not right to make fun of her failure. He was there to help her, not to humiliate her.

"Forgive me" he lowered his head in shame "I should not say such things when you are working hard to control your powers" he looked at her and their eyes locked on each other, she could see that he was actually sorry for his comment. She slimed warmly to him before speak

"It's ok Kuai, you don't need to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong" her soft voice reassure him a little bit but he was not going to do such comments again. "And yes I was practicing for our training but it looks like I have a lot to learn before I can do what you can" Her doubts and insecure where not lost in her voice, she could not maintain eye contact with him and for some reason Kuai felt something in his heart when she lowered her head.

He brought his right hand towards her and gently, using his index and thumb, he lifted her head so once again he could see her soft blue eyes

"I am here to help you Elsa" he said softy "I will help you in any way I can so you can control your magic, to not let it consume you"

"Why, why are you helping me?" she didn't wanted to offend him but she needed to know what he was up to "What are you planning to gain out of this?" She asked as calm as she could and pushed his hand away.

Kai looked down, he knew that she was not trying to insult him, it was only a matter of time for that question to be asked. He took a deep breath and released a soft frost breeze before look at her eyes

"Peace. I am hoping to find peace" he noticed the confusion in her eyes. It was not the answer she expected, she though that he wanted a reward like treasures, politic immunity, clean records, or something more…personal. But he wanted peace

"I don't understand" she said

"I won't lie to you Elsa" he began "I have killed, a lot. The two men I murdered before I met you were not the first ones and probably won't be the lasts" he gestured her to sit with him under a tree so they could talk

"But you save a family by doing it, it may wrong but you did what you had to do" she said

"Maybe. A man told me a few months ago that even if it's wrong, killing to save innocent people could be seen as a necessary evil, but a kill is still a kill, it does not matter why you kill someone, its blood will be on your hands and it will weight your soul" he explained with sorrow, he may not regret that he took the lives of those men but those he could not save were a different story.

"You said that they were not the first ones you killed…" Elsa didn't finish her phrase, there was no need for it, her silence was more than enough.

"I killed because I was ordered to." The anger in his voice was not lost, anger towards himself for being so foolish "All my life I blindly served to a wicked man, the Grandmaster of a clan known as The Lin Kuei, and I was one of their best assassins, but I only attacked as last resort and to those who were able to defend themself. Sometimes someone hired the service of the Lin Kuei to take care of something important. It could be protection, assassination or steal something of value, but the Grandmaster only took the contracts if he gained something more than just money. Things like mystic artifacts, enchanted weapons or the guarantee of the destruction of a rival were his main goal." He paused for a moment to look at her; she didn't say anything because she didn't knew what to say.

"At times, they abducted children to train them and increase their ranks or if someone with exceptional powers was heard to exist they took them as well. If the Lin Kuei still existed they most likely had come here to take you…and destroyed everyone and everything you love, including your family" he lowered his head in shame. Indeed if the Lin Kuei was still around, they would have sent him to capture her and…eliminate all oppositions no matter who or what it was.

Elsa was…out of words. No words could explain what she was thinking, he was an assassin, and he worked for a horrible group. Why?

"Why did you…?" Again she didn't finish her question for a numb in her throat.

"…The Lin Kuei kidnaped children…" he said now with more sadness and sorrow than before "Sometimes they don't remember their parents or even their names so it's easy to manipulate them, telling them that they were rescued from death or that they didn't had a father of a mother, and all they had to do was to serve the Lin Kuei. But if they did remembered the elders…removed those memories by force."

It took Elsa a few seconds to get what he meant. If she understands his words right, he was kidnapped, taken away from his family and forced to be the way they wanted. But he also said that they didn't exist anymore.

"What happed to them? To the Lin Kuei?" she asked curious

Kuai looked at Elsa's eyes "I destroy them." Now his voice was not sad, it was strong but still sorrowed "One year ago the Grandmaster started to turn the clan's members into mindless slaves and while I was away they took my best friend, Thomas, and turned him too. They didn't show mercy to anyone, not even to the children, it was a fate worse than death and all I could do was grant them a quick dead. I and a warrior called Scorpion erased them from this world so they no longer could hurt innocent people and destroy families."

Elsa was glad that those monsters no longer existed but she needed to change the subject, she didn't wanted to talk about death and pain anymore and it was obvious that he didn't wanted to do it neither.

"When do you discover your powers?" she asked trying to smile.

"When I was ten years old." A sad smile formed in his face "Not all members of the Lin Kuei were bad, some of them were good and kind adults who were like father figures to the children, including my Sensei, my teacher. He taught me how to focus and control my power when they first manifested. He was great man, a kind and honorable man." But his smile changed to an angry frown soon "And for that kindness the Grandmaster turned them in to slaves." He noticed the sadness in her.

"But never mind that." he changed the subject "You were trying to summon your magic right?"

"Well…yes, I was trying to create a magic sphere like you did but it didn't work" Elsa said a little embarrassed.

"Do it again, but this time just focus in maintain the ball, do not force it"

Elsa took a deep breath and exhaled. She lifted her hands up to her chest and slowly, she formed a snowball. But this time the ball was beaming and not shaking like before. Kuai reached towards the ball, with his palm almost touching it, his hand started to glow in bright blue. He was studding her magic, how it behaved and its memories and he found something…interesting.

"How long did you suppress your powers" he asked as he lowered his hand.

"What…how do you know that?" She asked confused.

"I can feel it. You have a great power inside of you but it's restrained, like if it was locked away for a long time." Kuai explained.

"Thirteen years…" she mumbled.

"You hurt someone, someone you care" he asked softy.

"..Yes…" she sobbed and her voice cracked.

"…Your sister." This time it was a statement, not a question.

Elsa didn't answer, she started to cry. She tried to hold her tears but she could not. Kuai Liang closed the distance between them and…hugged her, letting her head rest on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her back. He wasn't sure why he did it, but it felt like it was the right thing to do. She didn't resisted like he expected, her tense body relaxed as she let all the cries go, she rested her head on his shoulder and her hands against his chest. Her cries and sobs eased a little. But she was still struggling with herself.

"I hurt my sister" she whimpered "I almost kill her…twice and she probably hates me even if she doesn't show it"

"She does not hate you." He argued "she loves you more than anything in the world and she is willing to help you in any way she can" his voice was almost a whisper so she could relax.

"I'm a monster…who could possibly love someone like me?" she questioned with disbelieve.

"No Elsa, you are not a monster" he held her head by the sides in his hands and looked at her watering eyes. "You are a beautiful woman full of love and compassion, but you are also afraid, afraid to yourself. Fear is what's making you say those words and believe me, I have seen real monsters, from men to beasts, and you are nothing like them. You are like a bird that just needs a little help to fly." He hugged her again "And I am here to see you fly"

Elsa was out of words, not because of her cries, but because of his action, she felt protected under his arms. She could feel his strength as she rested on his shoulder. And his words felt so honest and heartwarming, she never expected that someone talked to her like that, he was not trying to gain anything, he wanted to support her, help her to be strong. She didn't know why but his words reached her heart. She glanced at his scarred icy-blue eyes and smiled.

"Thank you…" she wanted to tell him more but that was more than enough for him, a simply thank you is enough.

"Anytime Elsa" He let her go so she could regain her breath. "I believe that we should start with the meditation training, if you fell like" he suggested.

"Really, you think I'm ready?" she asked excited

"Yes, this is the best moment to start. First let get in position"

He taught her the position he uses to meditate, the Lotus Flower, and once she was in the right position, he explained to her how to meditate.

"First close your eyes and don't think, let your mind clear from everything and just focus on your breathing, in and out, slowly"

* * *

**You may think that Sub Zero is a little OOC in this chapter but remember the year i said he spended traveling, that will explain some of it but its for later. please rate and review, they will help big time.**


End file.
